Othen than Blue Eyes
by Darkness' Blue Ice
Summary: [Chapter one rating: G] The past was gone, the present arrived. After some time, the truth would be revealed. The whole world will be manipulated to accomplish ones's desires. And this One is no other than Seto Kaiba... Or is he?


Other than Blue Eyes

Chapter One

Life retook its normal course. For the protagonists, it was a good thing. For one of the antagonist also it was, but differently from the others. The suffering caused by the involvement to those suspicious events began to fade away, and the shame brought by not keeping a promise rose deep in the heart diminished from day to day.

However, that was not something to be lasting. As in every case, good things did not last longer than ten times (this number is usually the big limit, however there can be some exceptions) the lapse of time that the bad things had occupied. So then, the 'doom period' was probably just a month long, and the good times would last ten months maximum. As usual, that was not the normal case. It lasted one year. More precisely, the downfall arrived on the same date as the end of the previous bad time.

Human memory is something very complicated. It can destroy some important memory in only short times. Some information, thought long lost, would surface at a sudden time. In many cases, the time would not be appropriate.

As if Kaiba's life was not complicated enough. Moreover, his involvement to that "fairy tale", as he called it, made his every day experience more complex. Normally, no one would be able to stand all the stress that came with those adventures, but as a superior being, he endured it as much as he could. However, everyone had limits, and that limit was long passed by the scarily strong will of its owner, as mentioned, Seto Kaiba.

This exact night, one year ago, Isis had contacted him, and gave him a God Card. The day was a special one, which was then carved deep in Kaiba's mind. Since that day, he slowly began to realise that he could not escape from his enrolment into this weirdness. Then came the shocks of his life: being beaten by Atemu, his dreams shattered, and then the discovery of his so called past. The mind, with all those blows, could not be working a lot anymore.

After the Egyptian saga, he forced himself to reinstall his usual routine. He went to America to build Kaiba Land, and at the same time, retaking the serious businesses. At the beginning of the stay, all was normal, and he was healing from his wounds. At half the way, he completely forgot, but he always felt that something was missing in his life. That was a transition period, which brought the final and worst step: he was then recalling, voluntarily or not, those buried memories. The way was made that he cannot remind more than two past events from the unpleasant period at the time, and eight hours after the remembrance, the events were forgotten once again.

When all of the events were revised at least once, they popped out just like bamboo sprouts after a rain. Kaiba did not actually saw them, because they were too numerous and they broke down quite a part of his brain.

The outburst arrived in the afternoon, one week after his return to Domino. Kaiba was sitting in his office working, and everything began to distort. He first ignored it, thinking it was only an effect of the fatigue, however he had nothing to do but care when the dizziness was accompanied by pain. The pain was progressively growing and it grew at a point that he could not bear it anymore. He was forced to call for help, the pain being so intense. He was soon brought back to his residence, and was immediately given minutious examinations. Sadly, no result had been understandable.

Some days after it became worse. He was constantly hallucinating about the ancient Egypt, and was in a sort of trance. To not letting anyone notice the deterioration of his mental health, Kaiba ordered to be sent on a remote island. The order was given in the sparse time when he was not delirious. He had no other alternatives to keep the good reputation of his company. Having a mental president was not good for any corporation, and its benefits would go down. Kaiba did not want this to happen, at any cost. He would even sacrifice his life for the fruit of his works. It was a respectable attitude.

Some days later he was taken away. The young Kaiba arranged things for everyone to believe that his brother was gone for a trip. Even the suspicious ones were fooled. Then he took the burden his brother has left on his shoulders.

As Mokuba began his hard work, his brother miraculously recovered from the traumatism, only hours since his arrival on the island. Were the hallucinations some psychological effect? He ignored it. What he believed is that it had nothing to do with any of his past life, and he was just really tired. That was logical after all. So he then had a year of relaxation, referring to the fact that he commanded to be brought back to civilisation only 356 days after his arrival on the island.

Still, Kaiba was not the kind of person who can relax completely. After all, he was trained to be someone busy. So he would surely annoy himself on this island. Fortunately, Mokuba put a laptop on the "to bring" list. Even if there was no Internet, he can still play the various games his younger brother installed on it.

For the first two weeks he was playing games on the laptop. But he soon finished and got bored of the some 200 games the machine provided him. It was back to the state where he had nothing to do. Even if the landscape was great, he had no mood going out. He was worried about Mokuba and about his company, but he cannot go back because he is stuck on the island. He had nothing to do but wait. And thinking of him passing a whole year at that place made him a bit desperate. Who knows what was going to happen between these times.

The day after the one he finished the last game, he went to close the laptop. However, the computer restarted in place of shutting down completely. When it did it, the screen was black, but he could still hear the habitual sound when computers are restarting. Then a rank of word appeared: "High Priest Seito to bed". The sentence repeated itself on several lines before vanishing as the computer shut down finally.

Kaiba was astonished. In the 17 years of his life he never saw something likely. He began to wonder if there was a virus, because the sentence was not making any sense to him. Plus he ignores who the High Priest Seito can be. So it was definitively a virus for him. He will arrange it some time tin the next day because then, he was really tired. Too tired to be normal. However he had no time to think about anything because he soon sank in his sleep. He would pass his night on the couch of the living room.

Some hours later he woke up. He turned around and it was already day. He spotted a vague form near the window when he opened his eyes. He blinked some times and let his eyes the time to focus. Then he finally distinguished the nature of this shade. It was a human, well as he can distinguish, that was.

"Who are you?" He asked in direction of the shadow, as an instinct.

The silhouette slowly turned around. Most of it was traced clearly, but the details stayed indistinct. Then, it advanced towards the one on the couch and said: "You cannot ask me when you even ignore who _you_ are." It was a male voice, very cold but it sounded young. Still, his age cannot be determined.

"Sure I know who I am. I..."

And he stopped right there. He just discovered that he did not have the knowledge of his name. Then he looked around, and his face wore an expression of surprise, and a bit of anxiety.

"Holy Ra... Where am I? And what I am doing in this attire?" He mumbled to himself, looking around, but those words were as well addressed to the stranger.

"Heh. Well, Seito, you are caught in an embarrassing situation. There is some unknown person knowing something essential about you that you do not know yourself." Said the shadowed figure, apparently very amused.

The one on the couch wanted to say something, but the other interrupted immediately.

"Your lack of understanding is only temporary. I only have to remind one thing. The others will follow. Remember the pact you concluded when you were about to die? Here is the result of it fulfilled."

Images passed in the head of Seito. His pretended memory flowed through his head, causing a dizziness that was strangely familiar to him. It was like he has experienced it a little time before.

"Sure thing. I have now another life, but I do not have the memory of it because it was part of the contract. Am I correct?" Replied a now confident Seito, finally with his full head.

"You should trust your memory. It is freshly released and all error on the latest times of you past life was erased. But enough remembered of the past, we now talk of the present."

The stranger finally stepped out completely of the shadow. Seito observed him with his newly recalled but usual awareness. The human was of a kind he never seen before: very pale complexion, white hair, eyes appearing black but turning to a cobalt blue when enlightened and that person seemed like the exact reflection of the Egyptian when he later discovered the modern mirror.

"You should learn a lot of things in the present time you are in." The white haired person said. "We dispose a lot of time. I hope that you did not lose your fast- learning abilities. If you did you will seem like a perfect idiot."

"I have always learned faster than normal people. That is the reason I knew lots of things, and I was High Priest." Remarked Seito proudly.

"Oh really? You have then more things to acquire that I imagined. First, how to control your _amour-propre_. Second, not believing that you are the master of the world. Third, never talk to someone on this tone when you are not superior to them. The list goes on." The other retorted.

"For your information, you are not the perfect person either. It is very rude to not introduce yourself when meeting someone else. And as I was thinking, how come I can speak this unknown language and not Egyptian anymore?" Replied Seito, still trying to appear more intelligent that he really was.

"Well my action has a purpose. To not get you lost, I shall do a bit of explanation. You see, presently in this world the person you incarnate is called Seto Kaiba. Now that you have your true identity back, I will be Seto because you cannot be two persons at once. Moreover, you do not have the necessary intelligence to be the head of a superior present day company. As for the language, it is for the simplicity of communication between you and your future environment."

"Good then _Seto_, so why are you still standing there? I thought you had something to teach me." Mocked the former High Priest.

"Do not panic. We have plenty of time, and there is no much thing that it necessary for you to know about presently."

Seito smiled. He definitively liked this person. Maybe he could be friend with him? But he had to know his new friend a lot more before trusting him. Useless precaution, because there is no much thing the other one do not know about him. In fact, there was nothing unknown to him.


End file.
